


Report 12.1.12.1 NOT GREEN of the last

by Kartaylir



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Character restored from save file remembers previous deaths, Drabble, Extra Treat, Gen, Please be gentle with your Jills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24331708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kartaylir/pseuds/Kartaylir
Summary: With this character's death the thread of prophecy is severed. And thus one of the Jills must weave it back together.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Writing Rainbow Green, Writing Rainbow Make Up Round





	Report 12.1.12.1 NOT GREEN of the last

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StopTalkingAtMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StopTalkingAtMe/gifts).



Dovakhiin slain by claws of Udefrykte-kin 00023ABB.72, time rewoven by will of Aka-Alk-Aur-El; memories retained.

Dovakhiin, in star-blessed memory, attempted to evade the Udefrykte-kin aforementioned. She died by skull fracture upon stones below. Rewoven.

Blessed Dovakhiin attempted to evade the ~~Udefr~~ troll through speed. Spine removed. Rewoven.

Further reports: death by accidental immolation, three cases of falling, and troll-claws. Collision with a petty horned creature of 0002EBE2.113, mirror-death via shard of ice through the eye. Skull near severed by troll teeth. All rewoven.

Dovakhiin survived; report close—what?

_Aka aid me._

Memory-threads reintegrated with full inheritance of pain.


End file.
